


King Of Bad Ideas

by tenlittlecockbites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, implied jack/geoff, implied mavin, implied michael/ray, king AU, past freewood, past jack/geoff/gavin, pre OT6 - Freeform, takes place a monh after "Where The Lost Go" by Whalehuntingboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecockbites/pseuds/tenlittlecockbites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the Games, Gavin is crossing walls, deserts, and mountains to see how the other kings are doing.<br/>~READ "Where The Lost Go" BY whalehuntingboyfriends FIRST. THINGS WON'T MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T~</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244902) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



> I put off reading the next chapter of Broken Heavens to write this, hope you like it! I also wanted this to be a lot longer, but i didn't want to write anything that contradicted what Jos has written so i kept it short and sweet.

 

In hindsight, this was a really, really, _really_ bad idea.

Gavin gripped the next stone that jutted out of the wall, hauling himself over the edge and onto the small platform. He sat there for a few minutes, just breathing heavily. It had been a little while since he’d had to climb this wall, and this time he didn’t have Michael’s raw strength to pull him up. No one had spotted him yet, which was all and good, but he was could be easily spotted.

He stood carefully, not wanting to tumble over the edge and into the hands of some guards, or potentially, death.

To meet his untimely end falling over a wall would really suck. Especially in Ryan’s kingdom; he’d be practically handing him the crown. Which would, like, double suck. Gavin didn’t like to think of all of his mobs in the hand of King Haywood, especially considering The Stoneworld was the closest to The Wild.

“I’m the king of bad ideas,” Gavin muttered to himself as he began to edge down the wall, looking down on either side. If Gavin were to trip… He’d be a dead man walking.

He’d nearly gotten caught four times on the way to the wall. He _was_ a wanted man, and Ryan certainly was the type to put up defenses, especially after what had happened. There were guards at every corner and there were mechanical golems roaming the streets, even so late in the evening. He’d managed to get through the cities by scaling the rooftops, only touching ground when he reached the end of one city and had to walk for another twenty minutes until he reached the next.

As he walked, Gavin brought his hands up to adjust the black crown of thorns that were nearly tangled in his hair. He hadn’t built a kingdom yet, or even a home for he and Dan. He was still working out the kinks- finding a good area, gathering up the mobs and the materials. He and Dan were living in makeshift canopies in the trees at the moment. So Gavin kept the crown on him, not trusting the mobs to hold onto it quite yet and afraid to leave it in their campsite. He could leave it with Dan, but Dan didn’t know he was here. He’d left a note, of course, that he was going on an adventure. And he was- just not through The Wild.

He pulled his scarf over his head like a hood, shielding the crown from view and his face into shadows. The scarf would be a dead giveaway for Ryan, but the townspeople might not know anything different. Besides, he wasn’t planning on climbing down there anyway. He had more stops after The Stoneworld; he couldn’t spend too much time here.

As the sun hit the horizon, Gavin began to pay attention to the city as it stood now. They were preparing for something; cleaning the streets, setting up banners of sorts. The redstone lights glittered, growing brighter as the sun went down. Gavin continued to walk down, hoping to get a good view of Ryan from here. But even then who knew if he’d be outside watching as his town set up for the event.

Gavin got as close as the wall would allow to the towering castle, crouching down and squinting through the darkness. And there he was.

Ryan Haywood had changed considerably.

He had the same air about him, the power and authority. His hair had gotten longer and shaggier, curling slightly around his ears. He had grown some stubble as well, and there were dark circles around his eyes, like he’d been spending far too much time down in that lab. He probably had.

 Mica and Kerry stood next to him, and those awful golems behind them, observing the hustle and bustle of the town. Gavin briefly wondered what was happening- some sort of celebration .Was Ryan announcing something? Or perhaps a holiday was happening, one that only The Stoneworld celebrated. The Kingdoms had those- If Gavin remembered correctly, The Stoneworld annually celebrated the construction of the castle, but he didn’t think that was for another two months. Was there another he couldn’t remember?

Ryan looked horribly sad, though Gavin knew he would never admit it. He stood straight and his head was held high. Yet he was shifting uncomfortably, and not making eye contact with his companions. Gavin wondered for a moment about the impact he had left; if Ryan missed him, down in that lonely lab. If he had loved him.

Gavin rubbed at his face as he looked at Ryan, who was speaking to Mica. She walked off inside the castle, probably to do her job. Gavin missed a lot of things about before. He missed The Plains, and the castle food. Gavin missed the stray cats in The Plains, and his friends there. He missed Michael, who should be on this wall next to him, laughing as Gavin teetered dangerously close to the edge. He missed Jack and Geoff, and the thousands of quiet nights they spent together alone. He even missed Ryan- their promises and how Ryan seemed to understand him, even if it was all doomed to fail. Ray was in his mind, too. The flowers and his love for Michael.

When Ryan turned to go back into the castle, Gavin turned too, continuing up the wall, beginning the long journey around The Stoneworld.

_

Getting into The Plains would be harder, because Gavin couldn’t just scale some walls and watch from afar. The Plains were large, more cities to cross through to get to the castle than Gavin could count on both hands. Luckily he knew them well, traversed through the cities without a problem, most people inside and asleep. He reached the capital an hour or so before the sun was set to rise. Here, people were awake and setting out to work. Farmers sipping tea outside their houses before they went out, shop keepers opening their stores. Gavin went in-between houses, avoiding the gaze of the townspeople. He was known here, they’d recognize the scarf. He didn’t want to put it in his satchel, though. The crown would have him thrown in prison. He _was_ banned here; he could get far worse than prison.

Gavin stopped when he reached the castle, staring at it solemnly. He hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye to his bed, the last time he was here. Or the workers, or his bathtub. Gavin continued moving. No time to reminisce.

He knew where Geoff and Jack would be at this time, so he moved around to the side, edging between the walls of the castle and a large stone wall that kept out unwanted visitors.  When he reached the window he was looking for, he stepped up onto one of bricks, peering into the window of the dining hall.

Geoff sat at the head of the table, Jack in the chair to his right. The table was occupied by various people. Workers and their children, some of Geoff’s men. Gavin could hear the faint clatter of cutlery, some voices. They all mixed together though, he couldn’t pick out Jack’s low drawl or Geoff’s lazy swearing. So he just watched them, observing.

Jack and Geoff hadn’t changed.

Geoff had shaved, but that was about it. His hair was still short and spikey, his frame still thin and wrapped in the green leather. He had an aura of tiredness, though. Like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in about a month. Jack’s beard was as long as ever, perfectly trimmed and cut. He had gotten new glasses, and the clothes he wore looked newer, less worn from battle. A red headed woman sat in his usual chair, and a surge of loneliness washed over him. He loved Dan, but he didn’t keep the nightmares away, or run his fingers through his hair.

Jack and Geoff held hands over the table, like an old married couple.

Gavin briefly wondered if they had gotten married during his absence. At least Dan made promises he could keep.

Gavin moved away as people began to stand up, pursing his lips. That would be like Geoff, to go get married as soon as they got home in spite of Gavin. Gavin’s heart began to thump loudly in his chest, so he began to move, approaching the garden to begin the long walk to The Alps.

_

Gavin had only been to The Alps once. The visit was brief and long ago, with Geoff and Jack to Michael’s coronation. Gavin had only lived in The Plains for two months or so and spent even less as… whatever he had been to Geoff. But he did remember where the capital was, vaguely. It was a fairly large city that was nestled between two mountains, and had probably the smallest of the kingdom’s castles, which overlooked the whole town and practically the rest of the kingdom, not much else in the distance.

It was cold, Gavin thought. He wasn’t sure what constituted as warm or cold here. This could be a beautiful summer day, for all Gavin knew.

He wrapped his scarf tighter around his shoulders, shivering as he stopped between two huts, peering onto the main street. Mostly women and children were out and about, all the men out hunting or with the royal guard, Gavin assumed. But even then, they were doing a lot. Carrying wood back and forth, hauling baskets fool of furs and wools towards the shops. Gavin’s arms were sore just looking at them.

Gavin looked down at the worn, snow-covered stone leading up to the castle where Michael might be. Michael’s whereabouts were a mystery. He could be hunting, or having a meeting with his army somewhere deep in the mountains. He could be off declaring war on The Plains, or hell, he could have _permanently_ relocated to The Desert to live with Ray, although unlikely. Gavin hadn’t been able to keep up on kingdom politics.

Just as Gavin started to step out into the street to venture towards the castle, people began to cheer and fill the streets. Gavin looked up, frowning, sinking back into the shadows.

First it was just drumming, then cheering and yelling and celebrating. The ground was practically shaking. Gavin was worried for a moment that the crowd may cause an avalanche, but perhaps this was a normal thing.

Gavin poked his head out very slightly, just so he could see the approaching crowd.

And there, at the head, carrying a large wild animal over his already bear-skin clad shoulders, was King Michael.

He’d changed, but not all that unpleasantly, like Ryan.

His hair was longer and shaggier, similar to Ryan’s. But he was smiling, and looked far different than he had in the games. He had red paint on his cheeks and arms (or was it blood?), and his chest and abdomen were exposed. Gavin felt himself blushing, but couldn’t help but stare. He didn’t have Jack or Geoff or even Ryan to think about. He could stare all he wanted. Michael was saying something, making an announcement. Gavin couldn’t quite hear the words, but just his voice made something stir in his stomach. Something familiar and reassuring in his voice, in his smile.

As the parade passed, Gavin stepped back and watched. He wasn’t worried about getting caught, here. Michael didn’t even cast a glance in his direction, yet he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was happy without The Wild Crown, he was happy with that dead animal around his shoulders. He was happy without Gavin.

Gavin wiped at his eyes, waiting until the crowd passed to continue on to The Desert.

He missed Michael. But Michael showed no signs of missing him.

_

Gavin didn’t know Ray. They’d barely spoken at the games, and Gavin got the sense that Ray didn’t like him. But Gavin liked Ray, regardless if the feelings weren’t returned. He had a good sense of humor, and he was married to Michael, so he must have some redeeming qualities.

As he traversed through the desert, Gavin was tempted to take his scarf off. He eventually just unraveled it from around his head and neck, loose around his shoulders. It was so long, the ends dragged across the tough rock and sand. Cities were few and far between here, but he had been travelling in The Desert for more than an hour now, (Almost two days all in all) and had only come across one city.

He could see the capital in the distance; a good sized castle towering above a large city, possibly the largest in the kingdom, as far as Gavin knew. It really only rivaled The Plains.

Gavin was really only starting to get hungry now, though he had been thirsty for a long time. He’d gotten used to going a long time without any solid meals in The Wild, but water was plentiful there, as long as it was purified. He could also feel the presence of mobs here, which he hadn’t felt since The Plains. It was reassuring, knowing that if he needed them, they’d come.

The Desert capital didn’t have much going on, but it was cute.

The houses were mostly made of dirt and sandstone, with lots of flowers in their windows and outside their doors. Children sat outside in the gardens, reading books or playing games. Mothers and Fathers walked hand in hand, shop keepers yelled out deals and sales. People in royal guard uniforms joined in the games, or bought sweets to share. No one looked at Gavin as he passed behind the houses, making his way towards the castle.

He crossed behind two guards to cross around the castle, hoping to find a garden in the back.

Garden wasn’t the appropriate term; it was more like a maze of flowers.

Hedges lined the entire outer edge, hiding Gavin from the view of anyone inside. A long, curling path paved the way for viewers, because every other spot in the backyard was covered in flowers of all shapes and colored. Red roses, yellow peonies, ox eye daisies, violets. There were bushes covered in berries and other flowers. Trees had ripe apples, and a few had swings.

Ray sat on a bench, his legs crossed and a vacant stare on his face.

Unlike the other kings, Ray hadn’t changed at all, as far as Gavin could tell.

He was still dressed in black, with the long red cape. He still donned glasses and short black hair with thin stubble. There was a red rose pinned to his jacket and white gloves on his hands, which were stained with dirt from gardening, he supposed.

He seemed sad.

Shoulders hunched, empty stare. Gavin wondered why he wasn’t with Michael- if they were alright. Gavin hoped so- If they couldn’t make it, Gavin wasn’t sure any relationship could.

Gavin had never really thought about it, but he wish he had gotten to know Ray better during the games. Perhaps this visit would’ve had some sentimental value, more than some nice smells and cute towns. Gavin watched Ray, for a while, reflecting back on the games more than he had in the past month. Eventually, Ray got up and left, so Gavin took that as his chance to begin his journey back home.

Perhaps he could find one of those large spiders to ride for a while, at least until he got to The Stoneworld. Maybe Dan had found something to eat by now. Or perhaps some of the mobs had hit a mine, and he would return home to mountains of diamonds.

Gavin smiled to himself as he began the walk.

He could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: tenlittle-cockbites


End file.
